


The Cages of Despair

by WitchitaWitch



Category: Animaniacs, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Angst, Cages, Depression, Found Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inky Mystery AU, Multi, Suspense, This Is STUPID, Trapped, ahhhhhhhhh, cuteness, idk - Freeform, much angst, nobodys ok here, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchitaWitch/pseuds/WitchitaWitch
Summary: (Hoo boy, this is stupid but yet here we are.)People like to hunt magical beings down to keep as slaves and worse. Then they sell them off at a black market for cash. So what will the Questers do when they figure out about this horrific black market? Come join the chaotic journey of the Questers and these magical beings!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not good at writing so, yeah. If its trash, then I'm sorry. But this is what happens when you join a chaotic Discord server. They give you ideas.

Ava was angry. Of course she was, her idiotic minions don’t do a damn cussing thing close to becoming famous. Idiots. 

Ava sighed.“If only I would’ve gotten the magical beings from the black market.” She mumbled and put her hand up to her forehead, as in fake distress. Her comment caught my attention. “‘Scuse me, what?” 

She perked up. “You didn’t know?” Me and Mugs shook our heads. She gave a snort and smirked as she put her hands on her hips. “I thought you would. You’re into that type of stuff, after all.” I knew she was mocking us so instead of losing my cool and telling her off, I shrugged. “Don’t enjoy it though.” Damn, I needed a smoke. I took out a cigarette and placed it in my mouth. I offered one to Ava. She sighed but took it anyways. She lit her up with her fire magic. I lit mine up with my finger. Mugs frowned disappointedly. 

“How long has this market been going on?” I asked as I drew in a breath and let it out. I threw Mugs a look. He looked at me deadpan but shrugged after a while. 

“Two or four weeks so far,” she said and did a so-so gesture. 

“What types of magical beings are there?” Mugs asked, failing to keep out the curiosity out of his voice. Ava gave him a deadpan look and scoffed. “Find it out yourself. I’m not your cussing message woman.” I rolled my eyes. This cussing demon was a pain. “Aw, c’mon Ava,” I said, “nobody wants a killjoy! Just tell us and we’ll be outta your hair!” 

“No,” was her obvious automatic response. But I had a backup plan. I smirked. “Fine then. Have it your way.” I raised up an unlit finger. “But if the boss somehow found out about you trying to steal the ink machine parts, don’t blame me.” She scowled. 

She sighed reluctantly. “Fine.” She answered. “There were some new ones I heard were coming in today.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “And I also heard one was a demon/angel hybrid” I didn’t even have to look over to Mugs to see how big his eyes grew. The boss would go crazy for one of them because they were so rare. “But then there are obviously flaws to that. It could lose control, yada yada, all that stardust.” She explained as she drew in a breath from her cigarette and let it out.  
“But the ones I heard were coming in today were a octopus thing, a cactus human, a rabbit human thing, the hybrid I told you about, a magical cat,” she paused at that and seemed to process something before drawing another breath in and letting it out as she went back to explaining, “a witch, a ghost, a crow, another octopus thingy, a zany, a human with armor and stuff, another rabbit human thing, and yeah, I think that’s it.” Me and Mugs shared a look. “I’m pretty sure they’re all magical though.” Ava added. No duh. 

“Wait.” Ava paused. Then she smirked. “And a glassbrain like you two. Probably as dumb as you.” I paid no attention to the second sentence. But the first one? This made me and Mugs freeze. A Dish? Still alive? Did it have Calix Animi as well as me and Mugs? Did it function the same way? Was it made of ceramic? How old was it? Cussing stars, I’m starting to sound like Holly. Speaking of…  
“Thanks for telling us this,” Mugs said, as if he read my mind. “But we really need to catch up with the others.” I dropped my cigarette and crushed it, which put it out. Me and Mugs both started to turn around to leave when I remembered something.  
“Wait a second.”  
———  
I woke up by the sound of a yelling Boris. 

“Bendy! Bendy! Bends, wake up,” he kept yelling. I groaned and turned over to face the mattress and put a pillow onto my head. Boris tried to pry it off me but I had an advantage. 

Demon Strength: 1 

Boris: 0 

“Boris, let me sleep!” I called out. But he wouldn’t budge. So I didn’t either.  
“Bendy, this is serious,” he exclaimed. “We don’t have anymore supplies!” This stopped me up short. I finally let go of the pillow which made Boris fall back. 

“Gah!” I quickly grabbed him before he fell on the wooden floors and pulled him back up. “Sorry Boris!” I apologized. He sighed and pouted at me. “Sorry?” He practically yelped. “Sorry’s what you reply with, after you nearly dropped me on the floor?”  
I rolled my eyes. “So we ran out of supplies, how?” Boris stiffened for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. 

“I may or may not have done a ‘Who Makes a Better Mummy’ contest with Mugs with the first aid kit.” He explained as he tapped his pointer fingers together nervously. I facepalmed.  
“Again?” I asked, exasperated.  
“Sorry, bro.” He apologized. “I wasn’t thinking at the time.” I sighed. “There’s nothing else we can do now anyways except go get more.” I flopped backwards which landed me onto the pillows.  
“Is there a place ‘round here where we can get supplies?” I asked Boris. He shrugged. “How am I supposed to know?”  
I groaned and lifted a hand to my forehead. “Go get dressed and we’ll go tell everyone. Then we’ll go get supplies with the others.” Boris nodded and went to the the cabinet drawer to get changed.  
I forced and dragged myself outta bed and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for the day ahead of us.  
~ ~ ~  
Me and Boris had gone around telling the others to get ready to go out to get supplies. Nearly everyone complained but I didn't give any cusses. 

After everyone was ready, we left our stuff at our hotel rooms and went to find a place that sold the supplies we needed. But we forgot one major problem. 

Cussing newsies. 

When we opened the door, it was like a flash flood of reporters and journalists flooded us from all around. We were trapped.  
Then suddenly, I heard a whistle that tore at my eardrums. I had to cover my ears; it was so loud. The others and newsies also covered they’re ears. Who had done that? I looked around for the source of the whistle. Then I noticed. There was an empty gap that had formed for us to get out of the newsies’ crowd. I tapped Boris on the shoulder and pointed to the gap. He perked up and nodded and got the others’ attention. The newsies were too busy covering their ears so that left us enough time to escape. That’s when I noticed the source of the whistle. Felix. I almost went all mushy gushy on him for saving us from the crowd but stopped myself at last second.  
Finally but eventually, we all escaped to freedom. As soon as we were sure none of them had followed us, we cheered and high-fived. This was an accomplishment.  
We got back to what we were initially going to do. 

“Ok,” I started. “So we’re gonna split up into groups and meet back here in,” I glanced at Felix’s watch. It was twelve pm. “Half hour. You all got it?” Everyone nodded and we all split up.  
Felix and Holly. Mugs and Cup. Mickey and Oswald. And last and obvious choice, me and Boris.  
“I don’t see any shops open right now, Bendy.” Boris said after a while of searching. He was peeking through window after window to see if a shop was open or if anyone were at least in their shops. “I don’t even see people.” Guess we were having tough luck today. Just great. 

We went back to the spot where everyone was supposed to meet back at. Only Felix and Holly were there. But no Cup, Mugs, Oswald or Mickey. They sure do take their sweet time.  
After a while Mickey and Oswald came back. Still no sign of the cups.  
Since we were bored and tired of waiting, Boris pulled out a pack of Go Fish and we sat down and started playing.  
Finally, after two rounds of Oswald winning in Go Fish and complaining that he cheated, the cups came back. But Mugs looked mad. I glanced at Cup. He looked guilty. Did they get into a fight? If so, what was it about? I mentally shook my head. It was probably something personal. So I didn’t dare ask. 

“Hey,” I said. “Did you guys find a place where we can get our supplies?” They both shared a look. 

“I guess you can say that.” Cup replied. I tilted my head. “What do you mean?” 

Mugs sucked in a deep breath. “Hoo, boy.” 

Cup leaned down to my height, which annoyed me. “You see,” he began. “There’s this place we know of that we can get those items.” He raised up a unlit finger.  
“But we can have more than that. Heck, if we go there, we may gather more people for the quest.”  
“With magic.”


	2. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugs wants to help and free the people from the black market. What else is there to be said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.

What the hell was this glassbrain going on about? I turned to Mickey. He looked just as confused as I was. I glanced at everyone else. They had the same reaction. 

“What do you mean, Cup?” Holly asked. He sighed. 

“What I mean is that there may or may not be people who want to help and join our group.” Cup responded. Mugs suddenly pulled him back into an alleyway. Everyone flinched. 

I raised up my ears and moved closer to the alley to hear what they were saying. Call me nosy, but I was sure that they were up to something no good. 

“Cup,” Mugman’s voice floated over to my ears. “What the heck was that!” 

“Look Mugs,” Cuphead’s rough voice responded. “You said it yourself. You want to save those people from the market, don’t you?” I didn’t hear a response. I peeked into the alleyway and saw Mug hesitantly nod his head. I quickly pulled away. I was not about to get caught. 

“So what’s your other plan, Mugs? Just go ourselves? Leave the others behind?” I glanced back at the others. Of course, they were playing Go Fish again. What was it with them and that game? Where did they get it from anyways? I mentally shook my head. I was getting distracted. I turned my attention back to the brothers. 

“Are you crazy?” Cup exclaimed. “We’re not cussing doing that!”  
“Then what’s your other genius plan, uh?” Mugs shot back. “Like all your plans have gone good so far!” Then all I heard was silence. Ouch. That was a blow. 

“I, uh,” I heard Cup search for words. “Gah, fine. Y’know what? Fine. I’ll go along with your plan. The others as well if they agree. But if it all goes to hell, I’m blaming you. Got it?”  
“Deal.” Mugs said. Footsteps came my way. I quickly scrambled back with the others and acted neutral. 

“Hey guys?” Cup asked. Everyone turned to him. “Me and Mugs got something to tell ya.” So there they went on, explaining about a black market they had heard about and how there were magical beings who were trapped there and sold off as slaves. Or worse. I shuddered at the thought of being captured against your will and being toyed around with. That certainly didn’t seem like a fun experience. 

“Why are you telling us this?” Bendy asked. 

“Well,” Cup started. “Mugs, being the way he is, wanted to free them and help ‘em out. He wanted to see if he could get you guys ta help him.” 

“You’re doing this too, y’know?” Mugs said with a deadpan expression. “I know.” Cup sighed. “It’s ridiculous but I know I can’t stop you, even if I tried.” 

“Well, I’m in.” Felix surprisingly said and stood up. “I don’t feel like they deserve to be there. It’s not right. They deserve to be free.” 

“I agree.” My eyebrows shot up. I glanced at Mickey. “Mick, you sure about this?” I whispered to my brother. “I don’t think this is gonna go well.” 

“Well, we at least have to try, right?” He said as he gave a reassuring smile. I sighed in defeat. “Fine, I guess I’m in as well.”  
I glanced at Holly, Bendy and Boris. A determined glint shined in both Boris’ and Holly’s eyes. 

“But we need to get back to the house! The others are going to be worried sick!” Bendy exclaimed. 

“Well, we’ll call them and tell them we’re going to be a bit late. Easy!” Holly piped up.  
Then all of a sudden, Boris pulled the puppy eyes on Bendy. Seriously, was that his talent or something? It seemed so hard to say no to that! Bendy groaned. He eventually heaved a long sigh. 

“Fine. We’ll go.” Everyone cheered except for me and Bendy. This was not going to go well.  
———  
As we arrived, we saw thousands and hundreds of animal humans, people and other types of things in cages. Screams and shouts were heard. Pleads and begs to be let out. Sparks of magic and electricity. I flinched when a taser was brought towards a girl with armor in the corner of their cage. 

“You best cooperate or else, little girly!” The man said to the girl as he tased her. She gave a yell of alarm and pain.  
I hated this. I really did. 

I stuck close to Bendy. He seemed as disturbed as everyone else. Why wouldn’t we be? It was an absolute nightmare. No wonder Mugs wanted to get them out of here. 

Suddenly, a crowd seemed to form around something. It seemed large. Like, twelve feet? 

“What is it?” Someone shouted from the crowd. Then, the thing suddenly moved. I was both shocked and terrified at what I saw. A twelve feet octopus looking thing stood with eight limbs and two arms. They were chained to the ground. That wasn’t what really scared me. What did scare me was that this octopus didn’t have two eyes. It had one. 

All of us stood there, just staring at the thing.  
What other crazy things were there here? Next thing you knew, there was going to be a witch or wizard or demon or an angel. And I was right. Of course I was. 

We walked along the way and saw more creatures when we came along a girl with a school uniform? She had a bow tie, a long sleeved shirt with a vest on top, and a skirt. But there was something odd about her. 

1, She had an eyepatch, 2, there was a spiky necklace on her neck connected to chains and a weight and 3, there was a witch hat sitting outside of ‘her’ cage. She seemed to be struggling to reach it. I wanted to give it to her but the man guarding her was watching like a hawk so I didn’t dare move. I glanced at Bendy. I could tell he wanted to do the same. 

“Oi,” the man watching the girl said. “You interested in this piece of stardust?” I frowned at the language.  
“Uh, maybe.” Bendy muttered. “Sure. We’re just looking.” We kept walking along soon after that. After a while, we found something really strange. 

There was a cage with a girl inside. But this wasn’t a regular girl. This was one with a cup for a head. I glanced at Cuphead and Mugman. They looked so confused. I never thought there were more of their kind. 

She had a long sleeved overlong sweater, a scarf like Mugman’s but different colors, pants, the spiky necklace and brown boots. It was weird comparing her to Mugs. They looked so alike, yet so different. There was another strange thing about her. Her eyes went in different directions. 

Well that certainly wasn’t normal. It was strange but I didn’t mind. It just looked weird. 

We walked further along, the path just getting crazier. Two bunnies, both looked miserable. A cat-owl thing. A cat. A cactus thing. More strange things. It was like a zoo. It was wild like one. It had ‘animals’ like one. 

But no other zoo could be as horrible as this one.


	3. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go very wrong for the Questers. Why? One word: Kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t what else to say except, good luck to the Questers.

It was just as horrendous as Mugman and Cuphead had said it was. There were people suffering left and right. I was a cat with a touch of magic. 

…Did that mean they would try to come after me too? 

Nonsense! I always got out of every situation, one way or another. Then again, they had captured a octipilious, a very rare animal, which had one eye and was always more than eleven feet. But now, I didn’t even seem to consider it as an animal. Now, it seemed more like a person than an animal.

I wonder if it was the complete opposite with the people here. 

We walked along the path until there was a dead end. From there, it was chaotic. 

Everyone wanted to go home, except for me, Mugman and Boris. 

“We have to save them,” was what Mugman and Boris thought. I was right there with them. These people didn’t deserve to suffer like this and never see daylight again. They needed to be freed. 

“Guys,” Cuphead spoke up. “I don’t think it’s a smart idea to do this. What if we’re caught while sneaking out the,” he paused and made air quotes. “‘Prisoners’?” 

Bendy deadpanned. “I’m surprised you would doubt yourself with your big ego.” Cuphead scowled.

“Bendy.” I sighed. “Now’s not the time.” 

“Sorry Mr. Felix.” He mumbled. Cuphead snorted.

“So now what do you think we should do, Mr. Felix?” Boris asked. I thought about it for a moment. “We could stay and wait until the market closes and free them as soon as they leave.”

“But where would we even take them?” Cuphead asked. That’s true. We didn’t have place to take them to. The house? Would Dr. Oddswell let us? Or would he go against it?  
Would Sheba let me have them in the house? Or would she kick them out? She’d probably agree to let them stay with us but where? 

Stars help us. 

“Can’t we just take them to Dr. Oddswell’s house?” Holly asked. I frowned. “We’d have to ask first.” I responded. This was a mess. 

And to think we initially came here to get supplies. Wait, did we? Nevermind that. We were doing something important now.

Boris was about to speak up when suddenly, a hand came onto Cuphead and Mugman’s shoulders, put another hand onto their mouths, and pulled them into an alleyway. Everyone froze for a second before panicking. 

I frowned. This wasn’t going to go anywhere by doing so. I lifted my hand to my mouth and let out a shrill ear-piercing whistle. Everyone stopped and stared at me. “This isn’t going to go anywhere by panicking.” I said. “We have to search for them. Split up into groups.” Everyone nodded. We all split up into groups. I went with Holly. 

As we walked along the alleyway where the cups were kidnapped from, I wondered why and who would want them.

———  
I groaned. My head was throbbing so hard. I blinked a couple times to regain my vision. A warehouse? I blinked again. No, a building? I blinked twice. A house? Nevermind, it was a warehouse. Wait. I looked around a bit panicked. Where was Mugs? I looked down at myself. I was in handcuffs with my feet in cuffs as well. I was also strapped down onto a board or table that stood straight up. 

Then I heard a groan. “Ow, that’s gotta leave a mark.” That was Mugs! 

I tried to get out of the cuffs to no avail. “Mugs!” I yelled out. Probably not the best idea if we were kidnapped but, heck. I heard shifting. “Cup!” He yelled back. “Where are you?” I looked around again. “I don’t know!” I responded. “Do you know where you are?” 

“Uh,” he said sheepishly. “No?” I sighed. I tried to turn my head backwards, only to wince and notice my neck was also in a cuff. I lowly growled. Damnit. These people were smartcusses.

“Cup,” Mugs said after a while. “Where are we?” 

“I honestly don’t have any idea.” I replied. “We’re in a warehouse, that’s for sure.” I heard him sigh. “Alrighty then.” He then gasped. “Cup, what happened to the others?” That’s when I finally realized that we were alone. Or at least, that’s what it seemed like. 

I shrugged and made a ‘I don’t know’ noise. “How come?” He asked. I made the noise again. “They’re going to be worried sick!” He yelled. I rolled my eyes. No duh.

“Exactly,” I responded. “That means they’re going to find us.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Mugs asked. I didn’t respond. Would they come for us? Nah, the pipsqueak would come for us. His little brother loved Mugs. That meant that he would beg Bendy to come for us. Right?

I sighed. “I’m not sure,” I said gently. “I mean, Boris loves you, right?” He made a noise of approval. “So that means they would come for us, doesn’t it?” It got quiet for a while. “Mugs?” I called out. No response. I panicked. “Mugs!” I yelled again. A while passed without him speaking.

I was about to call out his name again when I heard something bang. I heard hinges. So either a door banged open or closed. A yell came out as I heard a thud. That was Mugs! I was about to try and escape the cuffs when I heard the sound of dragging and shifting. Then I heard voices. 

“So,” a person spoke up. “What do we do with this one again?” I quickly shut my mouth. “I don’t know,” another one responded. I flinched, careful not to make any noise. The person sounded oddly like Winky. “Didn’t the boss tell you?” 

“Uh,” the other replied. “No. I thought he told you.” Then I heard a slap. “Ow!” The guy yelled. 

“You idiot!” The other responded. “You were supposed to get the instructions from the desk!” 

“How was I supposed to remember, Wink?” The other replied as my jaw dropped open. So it was Winky! That scum! What was he up to now? 

“‘Cause ya just do,” Winky shot back. “You piece of stardust!” I heard an offended gasp. Then I heard a smack. I wanted to do the same so bad, but the handcuffs stopped me from doing so. I then got a idea. I smirked. It was risky because I could hit Mugs. But to hell it. I snapped my fingers.

Then shot.


	4. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s a mess. Everything’s a mess. The Questers continue to search for the cup siblings. But will they succeed in finding them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s not really much to say except that the future contains some... surprises.

The cups seemed to be nowhere. How far away were they? 

Me and Felix took an hour and nearly gave up before finding an important clue. Blast magic. We saw the smoke and mark of a magic bullet from the cup brothers’ finger guns. Then we followed them towards a warehouse. Me and Felix shared a look. This was already a bad sign.

We were about to walk in when we heard talking. 

“What the cuss is this about, you scumbag scandal?” Cuphead’s voice called out. Me and Felix scurried to a window but we didn’t look in, we just overheard. Who was Cups talking to? 

“Guess, you idiot!” Another voice answered. This one sounded familiar for some reason. But I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. Maybe it’s because you can’t put your finger on a memory. Well, except a specific object that brings back memories. I mentally shook my head. I was getting off track.

I heard a scoff from Cups. “What,” he started. “What is this about, Wink? Some biz so you can swim in money?” Wink? I tried to think back and put my talent to good use. When have I heard that name? 

“No, you stupid piece of stardust!” Wink snapped. “The boss is running this business for his own money to keep.” Wink then muttered under his breath. “The cusser won’t even share!” I nearly snapped my fingers. Now I remembered who it was! It was that weasel in Bendy and Boris’ trial! I grit my teeth. And if he had a boss, certainly that was worse then being free willed. But what really confused me was when he said, ‘the boss.’ Did Cuphead know about this boss of Winky’s? 

“What do you mean he-“ Cup cut himself off with a low growl I could barely hear. “He started a biz without me and Mugs knowing?” He shouted. This is what really confused me. He knew who this guy was. How?

“I’m starting to regret coming to find the cups.” I whispered without thinking. Wrong choice of words. I looked over to Felix. 

He seemed to be lost in thought. I turned back, a bit grateful he didn’t really catch what I said. I was still trying to process all this as well. Were the cups’ good guy act all just a facade? A mask from their real personalities? 

Were they just trying to gain our trust to do something and betray us?

Cup shouted, which cut off my thoughts. “Hell no!” I tilt my head. What was a declining? I looked over to Felix again. He looked confused and concerned. I whispered. “What did Cups say no to?” 

He whispered back in bewilderment.“They asked him if he was willing to give up what they were doing now to work the business with them.” This baffled me a little. My head starting swarming with questions again. So they weren’t willing to betray us? And if they weren’t, great. But were they were being forced to do this? 

Who really were Cuphead and Mugman?

———

“Glassbrain!” Oswald called out. “Where are you?” I deadpanned at him. “Ozzy. Manners.” He rolled his eyes. “Manners are out the window with that guy.” He snarked. I sighed.

We had walked along the sidewalk and road for a long time now and it was starting to get dark. 

“Cuphead!” I called out. “Mugman! Where are you guys?” I heard Oswald sigh from beside me after walking around for a long while and calling the cup brother’s names.

“Mickey,” he started. “I don’t think they’re anywhere near us.” 

I turned around to Oswald, frustration building up inside me. “But we can’t give up!” I exclaimed. “What if we were the ones kidnapped? Do you think they would give up? No, of course not!” Oswald blinked. 

I sighed. “I’m sorry, Ozzy. It’s just, we can’t leave them. The others are searching for them. We can’t just stay at the sidelines and watch.”

“Well maybe we should,” he answered as he looked away. My eyes widened in surprise. “O-Ozzy!” What was wrong with him? This wasn’t like him! He turned to me, anger showing in his eyes. “Don’t you think they’re a bit suspicious?” He snapped. “They’re shady! They always act like they’re hiding something!” 

My frustration slowly turned into anger as well. “What if they’re not?” I shot back. “What if they’re not and your assumption is wrong? What if they really want to help us?” 

“Us?” He exclaimed. “What do you mean, ‘us?’ We aren’t helping them! They get into too much trouble!”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t and won’t help them!” I said like it was a fact. “We also get into trouble as well! There’s not a single person who hasn’t!” 

His frown turned into a scowl. “Well maybe there is!” 

“Then let me meet them!” The anger started to die down. “Because no one can be that perfect! Not even Yen Sid!” 

Oswald seemed to notice the anger dying down. He sighed and his anger died down as well. He pocketed his hands and started walking again. “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you again, Mick,” he explained. “And I surely don’t want to be tracking you down using some sort of tracker or magic. Again.” I sheepishly smiled. “I’m pretty much powerless on the ‘try not to get kidnapped’ part.” I replied sarcastically.

“Well try your best to be powerful in that part.” He playfully nudged me and winked. “You don’t want to worry everyone back home, would you?” My eyes widened. My head was so wrapped up in what was happening now that I didn’t even remember the others were expecting us today! 

“Ozzy!” I exclaimed. “We forgot to call the house to tell them we’re gonna be late! They’ll be worried by now!” He chuckled. “Calm down, Mick. I already called them. And I think you have the dates wrong. I think we’re supposed to leave tomorrow.” I sighed and put a hand on my chest in relief. Thank the stars! 

I smiled at my brother. “Thanks, Ozzy. I don’t know where I would be without you.” Oswald smirked and chuckled again. “Probably off causing mischief.” I chuckled as well. 

Probably.

———

I blinked open my eyes, then winced. I was in a cage with a tarp over it. Suddenly, the cage I was in bounced. Other cages from around me seemed to bounce as well. Animal and unearthly noises were heard from all around me. Where the hell was I? Or Mugs? I struggled to get the chains off but eventually did get them off. Heh, idiots. Can’t even make proper chains right.

I tried to stand up, only to get pulled back down. I grunted then scowled at the chains on my knees and feet. The ones on my knees were connected to the floor and the same went with the feet chains. Well this was annoying. I itched for a smoke but refrained. First, I had to get out of here and find Mugs. 

I leaned forward enough to grab the tarp, which is not easy when your knees and feet are basically glued to the cussing floor! I pulled the tarp down to see a bunch of cages with these tarps as well. Mugs could be in one of them. I didn’t call out his name, though. That could’ve been a risky move. I cringed as I remembered the last risky thing I did. 

I had fired a shot and it hit Winky. What my stupid brain didn’t think of was if they had a cussing weapon and they bonked me on my head with a cussing bat! Hard!

I looked around the place and realized I was in a vehicle. Hopefully Mugs was on here too. 

Suddenly I heard shifting next to me. Then I heard something unexpected.

“Cup? Are you here? It’s Holly. And Felix may be here too.”


End file.
